thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucieetehgamarh
Lucie "Lucieetehgamarh" '''or Lewshea 'was a friend of Sly and did several co-op series with him. She rarely plays with other Creatures. She also used to be friends with many members of The Bro's Angels. History Lucie's channel was primarily well-known for Call of Duty videos, which she started posting in 2010. She played other games such as Minecraft and Legend of Zelda as her channel grew in size. She became a Machinima partner in early 2011. She first met Sly on a 24 Hour Extra-Life Charity Livestream hosted by MunchGamer, Kevin (zXNoRegretzzXz), Utorak and Andrew (TheAINDREW) on October 11th 2011. Lucie would be featured on Sly's channel for the first time in the seventeenth episode of Sly's MW2 series: "Preparing for Mw3 Ft. Sly & Friends" ''(Nov '11). During the following episodes for the series, she took part in some matches with Danz and former Creature, Gassy. She also played with Ze for the first and last time, on Gassy's MW3 Multiplayer series. Her first main series with Sly was a Serious Sam 3 co-op'','' which brought a lot more exposure to her channel from Sly's subscriber base. Their most well-recieved series to date has been Ultimate Tree Survival, a Minecraft survival series. Lucie took a trip to America to meet Sly in Pennsylvania in August 2012. Sly featured her in his Spore series while she was visiting. After the completion of Ultimate Tree Survival, she became the first guest to be featured on Sly's Minecraft Daily. Towards the end of 2012, Lucie completely stopped posting videos, citing personal issues and lack of motivation. She made a brief return in January 2013, posting a V-Log updating her subscribers on her situation. In the lengthy video, she announces that there would be less frequent uploads and that she was going to college. Additionally, she was unhappy with her content and didn't want to make videos purely 'for the money'. It is currently unknown if she will ever return to Minecraft Daily. In a recent video, she said that she dosen't like minecraft or call of duty. Current Series *Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Dorito's Crash Course - Luciee& KimmieRIOT Trivia *She lives in Warrington, UK *Changes her hair colour regularly *Incorporates baby voices in her commentaries, often unexpectedly *Known for streaming a lot of League of Legends *Her favourite food is medium rare rump steak (which is a cow's bottom) *Has an older sister named Kim, who has a Youtube channel(Kimmieriot) and is featured in her Sistercraft series *She is good friends with fellow YouTuber and League of Legends streamer, TomAnex. They made an old Minecraft survival series together before she started playing with Sly. *Her channel has dealt with many controversies. *#Lucie was partially responsible for the demise of JX23's Youtube career in 2011, although it was not her intention. She made a video explaining her side of the story. *#Her first TwitchTV channel (Lucieetehgamarh) was shut down in December 2012, due to violation of terms of service. During a LoL livestream, her friend Aimee was heavily drunk and ended up taking off her shirt on webcam in front of thousands of viewers. Afterwards, they went on Omegle video chat to drunkenly talk to fans. Other YouTubers such as EatMyDiction & ChilledChaos cut ties with her following the incident. *#Her second TwitchTV channel (Lewsheapops) was shut down in February 2013 after one of her streams was DDoS'ed and then banned for no specific reason. She does not plan to make a third channel. *#The V-Log that she uploaded after a month-long break from Youtube ('POOP') made it to the front page of Reddit - Cringe (/r/cringe). She was struck by heavy criticism and briefly disabled ratings on the video. Links Category:Critters and Friends